Prior art in this field is disclosed by WO 99/180 05.
A particular advantage with a cable tie having an open locking head, that is to say a cable tie, the locking head of which has a slit for an insertion part allowing the band to be rapidly inserted into the locking head, is the facility for producing a suspendable loop, which can be opened and which allows bundles of wires, which are to be subsequently tied together, to be easily threaded through the loop. It has emerged, however, that the locking tongue providing with ratchet teeth, which is situated in the locking head and is intended, as the tie is being tightened, to be brought into engagement with ratchet teeth or ribs on the band, can be damaged so that the engagement between the locking tongue and the ribbing is impaired, with the risk that the cable tie will cease to function.